Flower Power
In the Appetizer Round flower power rules as the contestants find ways to incorporate zucchini blossoms into their first dishes, and more than one of the chefs must explain major failures with the mystery ingredients. Then, watching from the sidelines in the Entrée Round, the judges are upset by how one chef disrespects the kitchen and an unusual ingredient, burdock root. And in the Dessert Round, the judges are intrigued to see fresh chickpeas in the mystery basket, while the chefs are inspired by family. Contestants *Tommy Lee, Executive Chef, Battery Gardens, New York, NY *Keith Jodway, Consulting Chef, New York, NY *Bill Feldman, Chef and Entrepreneur, New York, NY *Lola Garand, Consulting Chef, New York, NY Judges *Geoffrey Zakarian *Sue Torres *Marc Murphy Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Chicken Breast, Kiwi, Zucchini Blossoms Tommy's appetizer consists of Chicken "Dennis" with Kiwi Salsa. Tommy's chicken and zucchini flower are well prepared, and the salsa is probably the best use of the kiwi. His dish is the most composed, although it is missing something to tie it together. Keith made Seared Chicken Breast with Kiwi Arugula Salad. The zucchini blossom is wonderful and the dish is composed. Marc's chicken is very slightly pink at the thicker parts. Sue didn't get a kiwi. Bill has Tuscan Chicken Sandwich with Sautéed Flowers. The sandwich is an appetizer meant for pro-athletes, but for the judges it's not an appetizer. Geoffrey says that he would enjoy having the dish with a beer while watching a game. Marc thought that the dish wasn't composed, but the cooked kiwi wasn't as disgusting as he thought it would be. Lola did Pan-Roasted Citrus Chicken with Kiwi Salsa. The chicken has nice flavor. Lola's glaze fell on the floor and the chicken is dry and lacks the flavor she wanted as a result. The kiwi and zucchini flowers aren't highlighted. The judges chop Chef Bill for what Marc calls his "open-face sandwich thing," Entrée Ingredients: Scallops, Cranberry Juice, Artichokes, Burdock Root Tommy's dish is "Mom & Dad" Scallops with White Bean Ragout. '''The scallops are cooked nicely, although they are a bit spicy. The burdock cooked in the cranberry is good, and the artichokes go well with the beans. Tommy's dish is the most cohesive. The dish is not very creative. Keith made '''Seared Sea Scallops with Artichoke Mash and Crispy Burdock. Keith failed to get his cranberry red wine sauce onto the plates. The artichokes in the potatoes are fantastic, and the direction of Keith's dish is the best. Marc's scallops are half-cooked, and the judges are irritated that he failed to finish a second time. Lola went for Bacon Scallops w/ Artichoke Tapenade & Cranberry Burdock Sauce. The plate is beautiful and the scallops are cooked well. The reduction sauce is creative and quite good. There is fatty bacon on the plates, and the "tapenade" is not a true tapenade. The dish doesn't come together. The judges are disappointed in all three entrées, but they decide that Chef Keith 'is the chef who must go for failing to finish his dishes a second time. Dessert ''Ingredients: Blackberries, Apple Cider, Shredded Phyllo Dough, Fresh Chickpeas Lola did '''Apple Blackberry Crumble with Hot English Custard. The dessert is Lola's strongest course, with a great balance of flavors. Geoffrey is crazy for the custard. The only complaint is that there should be more of the chickpea caramel. Tommy last dish is "Grandma's" Fruit Compote on Phyllo Nest. The candied chickpeas are great, and all of the mystery ingredients highlight one another. The one complaint is that the phyllo nest could have been smaller. The judges are impressed by the desserts put forward. Ultimately, they chop '''Chef Lola '''for her first two dishes. Tommy is made Chopped Champion, in part because of how he made each dish his own. Gallery FP Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Lola, Bill, Keith, and Tommy Tommy's Chicken Dennis.png|Tommy's Appetizer Keith's Chicken Breast and Salad.png|Keith's Appetizer Bill's Tuscan Chicken Sandwich.png|Bill's Appetizer Lola's Citrus Chicken.png|Lola's Appetizer Tommy's Scallops and Ragout.png|Tommy's Entrée Keith Didn't Finish.png|Keith's Entrée Lola's Bacon Scallops and "Tapenade".png|Lola's Entrée Lola's Crumble.png|Lola's Dessert Tommy's Phyllo Nest and Compote.png|Tommy's Dessert Notes *Lola later returned for Chopped Redemption. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Chicken Breast Category:Kiwi Category:Zucchini Category:Scallops Category:Cranberry Juice Category:Artichokes Category:Blackberries Category:Phyllo Dough Category:Chickpeas Category:Fresh Chickpeas Category:Squash Blossoms